


Our names

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wonders how Kagami's name would sound with his surname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our names

**Our names**

 

“… I know! And my name sounds good with his surname, don’t you think?”

Kise turns his head to look at the table on his right. There are two women; one of them is showing her engaged ring with a beaming smile. He smiles too, a little, remembering that his father took his mother’s surname, because he didn’t like his own.

With a sigh, Kise looks at his watch. There are still more than fifteen minutes left to the end of Kagamicchi’s Japanese exam – Kagami’s friends finally snapped after seeing his grades and forced him to study Japanese like his life depended on it. Remembering Riko and Midorima’s serious faces, Kise thinks that Taiga’s life _may_ depends on the result of this exam. He tried to help his boyfriend with studying too, but they quickly discovered that Kise couldn’t resist Kagami’s concentrated face and they always ended kissing instead of studying. Not like it wasn’t a nice thing to do, but not exactly productive.

Kise takes his calendar from his bag to check if he wrote down about the interview for a teen magazine. His pen hover above the page when he remembers what he’s heard a few moments ago. With a feeling that he is doing one of the most girlish things ever, Kise writes slowly ‘ _Kise Taiga’_.  He whispers this quietly, but it doesn’t sounds right. Maybe because he is too used to using his name with ‘ _Kise_ ’? Kise Ryouta sounds perfect. But what about ‘ _Kagami Ryouta’_?

Kise feels his cheeks going hot. O-okay, _‘Kagami Ryouta’_ sounds good too. Like really, really good.

The pen is Kise’s hand seems to move on its own, when it scribbles ‘ _Kagami Ryouta_ ’ under ‘ _Kise Taiga_ ’. Well, it isn’t like Kise couldn’t change his name if Kagami asked about it. And then Kagami would have to address him ‘Ryouta’ and Kise would call him ‘Taiga’ all the time, enjoying his boyfriend’s flushed face and… What is he thinking about?!

Kise groans, lying his head on the calendar and covering it with his arms, cursing his sappy thoughts.

“Um, sir, is everything all right?”

Ryouta raises his head to look at the worried waiter. He flashes her his the best model smile, hoping she won’t throw him away.

“Yes, I’m fine. My head started to hurt a little because of the sun,” he lies smoothly. Today is very hot and his head did hurt. Like yesterday. “Can I ask for a glass of water?”

She smiles back at him, looking more calm now.

“Of course.  I’ll bring it in a minute.”

Kise follows her with his gaze till she disappears inside of the restaurant. Another glance at the watch tells him that Kagami’s exam ends in less than five minute. Kagami should come to him in ten minutes. Wouldn’t it be a good idea to order them something to eat already?

*

“Oi! Kise!” The blond almost jumps in his chair and Kagami muffles a chuckle. Yes, he can see why Kuroko likes to sneak on everyone so much. “Sorry for being late, the bus got stuck in the traffic jam.”

“No worries, Kagamicchi.” Kise grins at him, covering quickly his calendar with his hand. “Sit down, I’ve just ordered us a diner… I hope you don’t mind?” Ryouta bites his bottom lip – in a totally manly way; Taiga doesn’t think it’s cute, no - like it’s just occurred to him that his boyfriend might not like what he chose.

Kagami shakes his head, sitting down. He is so hungry! Exams shouldn’t last more than hour; his body needs to get a lot of food and often.

“How was your exam?” asks Kise, looking a bit nervous.

“Not bad… That four-eyed freak and the coach really helped me.” As much as it pains him, Kagami knows he will have to thank Midorima later. What an unpleasant task to do. Kise smiles and Kagami is struck, as always, by the sheer beauty of that smile. He quickly looks down, forcing himself to not reach for Kise and kiss him in the middle of restaurant’s garden. His gaze lays on the Ryouta’s calendar and he thinks he sees him name.

Kise follows his gaze and quickly closes the small book, blushing.

“Did you write my name?” Kagami cooks his head. This shouldn’t be a reason to blush, right? He wrote Kise’s name in his calendar too: ‘ _Kise’s birthday_ ’. With a small heart.

Kise squirms visible in his chair and it only makes Kagami’s curiosity grow.

“D-don’t laugh, okay?” Kise is now completely red, looking at Kagami from under his eyelashes and it takes every ounce of Kagami’s self control to not kiss him right here and now. It really isn’t fair that Kise can be so handsome even when he is embarrassed.

For a moment Kagami lets himself enjoy the sight of Kise’s flawless skin, now flushed, blond fringe covering his shining eyes and a small shy smile.

“I promise.” Kagami doesn’t understand how writing his name can cause such strong reaction, but he promises nonetheless.

Slowly, Kise opens his calendar and shows Kagami one of the pages. Taiga looks at it, interested in finding what made his boyfriend blush… and feels himself blushing too.

There is _‘Kagami Ryouta’_ written all over the page in different handwritings and sizes.

“What…?” Kagami’s voice fails him.

Kise laughs nervously.

“You see there were those women… and I thought I might check… and your surname sounds good with my name, see?”

They aren’t looking at each other, too embarrassed to say anything. Kagami is first to break the silence; he reaches with his hand to touch Kise’s.

“Yeah, I see.” They smile at each other and Kise squeezes Kagami’s palm. Taiga may not be a genius when it comes to talking about feelings, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to cheer his boyfriend up. “And… uh… I wrote your name with my surname once, too.” It almost kills him to say that, but when he looks at Kise’s face he sees only happiness and it makes his feel that stupid thing in his stomach again.

Clearing his throat, Kagami take his hand back.

“So… you said you’ve ordered us a dinner already, yes?” They need to change the subject quickly, before they become a sappy couple like the coach and Hyuuga-senpai. Or Midorima and Takao, yikes.

“Yes, it should be ready in few minutes.” Kise brushes some of light strands behind his ear; his skin’s color slowly going back to its normal shade. But there is mischievous gleam in his eyes Taiga doesn’t like. “Do you still think you aren’t romantic, Kagamicchi?” Kise props his chin on his hand, his eyes locked with Kagami’s. “Writing my name with your own…”

Maybe Kise stopped blushing, but Kagami is doing it through whole dinner.

*

“Thank you so much!” The girl bows, pressing the sheet of paper with the autograph to her chest and leaves them alone. They see her how she is calling to someone, shaking with excitement.

Ryouta smiles at her, taking Taiga’s hand in his own.

“Sorry if my fans bother you, ssu~.”

The red-head shakes his head, pulling his lover closer to himself.

“Nah, I got used to it.”

“But I was right, see?” asks Ryouta, remembering their talk in a restaurant’s garden when they hear the girl’s excited ‘ _Guess who I’ve just met!_ ’ which she almost screams to her cell phone. How many years is it? Six? “My name sounds good with  your surname.”

Taiga flashes him a smile; the wide, boyish smile Ryouta fell in love with.

“It really does, mister Ryouta Kagami.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, happy, fluffy ending, but this couple just makes me write sappy things.  
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
